Although prepared as a new proposal, this study is an expansion of a currently funded project. The objective of the proposed research is to establish a comprehensive and systematic collection of evaluative evidence about program effectiveness in the broad mental health and social action fields. Comprehensiveness will be achieved by identification and assembly from publised and unpublished sources of data on direct treatment programs for various types of mental illnesses, and programs designed to deal with social problems from the perspective of both the individual and society. Relevant studies are those which present program outcomes in terms of consumer benefits or disbenefits. The information gathered will be made as useful as possible to policy-makers, program directors and researchers. Such data must be appropriate in substance and form to the needs of the users, must be reliable, and timely. Thus the data is presented as formatted abstracts, and the Databank made available in an on-line, direct-access system operating on the national computer network of the Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA). Each study in the Databank is rated according to the goodness of study design employed, and hence reliability of the data. In addition to the abstracted information, results of our analysis of the data will be made available on the network: that is, for instance, summary information on the current status of treatment effectiveness on certain widely-used indicators within areas of concern (mental health, alcohol abuse, etc.). Finally we $ will develop a program directory which will contain information about "input" so frequently missing in reported program evaluations. The directory will also serve as a community resource by identifying major ongoing programs in the country for each subject area we cover.